Sally Acorn
Princess Sally Acorn is a Mobian chipmunk, the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her father's throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by Rosie the Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After Nigel Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Appearance Sally is a Mobian brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. A younger Sally wore an outfit inspired by her younger self from the Sonic the Hedgehog animated series episode "Blast to the Past, Part 1" though with the addition of white gloves. She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she joined the Freedom Fighters, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of grey and white sneakers. History Early Life Sally was born as the heir to the Kingdom of Acorn and lived a peaceful life in Mobotropolis, always playing and enjoying life with her father. Sally also appears to have been friends with the scientist Dr. Ellidy, who gifted her with a highly advanced handheld computer. Upon determining that the A.I. within was a "she," Sally asked the doctor for her name, and Ellidy found himself unable to answer. Her father suggested that she name the computer after a queen from their family line: Nicole. Sally became quite attached to Nicole, whose vast database seemed to her to be a match for any teaching, but was given a reality check by Rosie and realized that Nicole-at the time-lacked regard for anything beyond logic. One night, her sleep was interrupted by Rosie, who scooped her up in her arms, and spirited her away to the safety of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone, after the king's royal advisor (the man who would later come to be known as Dr. Eggman) betrayed him and banished both him and the Royal Wizard Walter Naugus into the Special Zone, allowing him to take over the kingdom. Sally kept Nicole even upon fleeing to Knothole, and eventually helped the computer discover her sentience. Inspired by the heroism of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally assembled the Freedom Fighters, whom she led as the field leader, to combat the Eggman Empire. While on Westside Island, Sally, Sonic and Miles "Tails" Prower met Dulcy the Dragon and taught her that she was able to choose her own fate. After a long battle, the Freedom Fighters were finally able to take back the city, where Sonic rescued Nigel. With the Eggman Empire still possessing a strong hold in the rest of the world, Nigel returned to his duty as King, allowing his daughter to continue leading the Freedom Fighters. Ellidy, who went into retirement after giving Nicole to Sally, later developed the Ring-Blades, which would become Sally's signature weapon as a Freedom Fighter. At some point in the past, Lupe the Wolf's village was invaded by Dr. Eggman's forces. Thankfully, Sally, Sonic and Antoine D'Coolette came to her aid. While Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman, Sally remained and attempted to encourage Lupe to take a stand. Personality Sally is strong-minded and is very opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Despite being a princess, Sally is a bit of a "tomboy", not hesitating to get into rough or messy situations if needed and does not typically dress regally or act as a damsel, but rather acts as a fighter. Sally is known to be kind but headstrong and has a tendency to put too much pressure on herself to react in the most wise way. She can be somewhat insecure at times and should she think herself to have failed or misjudged a situation in the past, she will often have tremendous self-doubts in herself at the frustration of her perceived inability. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart, and loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. She is very caring as well and shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks, and goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. While inwardly compassionate, she can often come off as confrontational, overbearing, hard, sardonic and condescending when stifled enough. When her emotions are open however, she is often only protective of her friends, constantly worried about their well being in the field. Powers and abilities Though possessing average physical strength, Sally is very agile, being cable of acrobatic maneuvers. She also has proficiency in basic combat, weaponry skills and hand-to-hand combat, and possesses high reflexes and self-defense abilities. Sally is a natural leader and tactician, serving as the strategist and organizer of the Freedom Fighters, such as coordinating her team's evacuation efforts of Station Square with noticeable results. She has a very logical mind, but has experienced enough that she readily accepts the mystical forces she encounters. However, her thought process does have it's drawbacks, such as limiting her physical abilities in the Digital World to what she is capable of in the real world. Weapons Sally wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand Metal Sonic's claws, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Sally wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; in the Digital World, she could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Friends/allies *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Amy Rose ***Rotor the Walrus ***Bunnie D'Coolette ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx (best friend) ***Big the Cat ***Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese the Chao ***Omochao **Wolf Pack ***Lupe the Wolf *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaotix **Charmy the Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *G.U.N. *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Hope *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Badniks *Walter Naugus Gallery Classic Sally (1).png|Classic Sally. Sally Alicia Acorn New Look 2013 SA Blade Mode .png|Sally with her Energy Blades. Sally Alicia Acorn 3.png|Her Mobius Prime Zone counterpart. Sally Alicia Acorn Classic Pink.png|Her Mobius Prime Zone counterpart after falling int a chemical vat that discolored her fur. See also * Sally Acorn Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:House of Acorn Category:Females Category:Squirrels and chipmunks Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)